Panem hodie, crastinum, in perpetuum
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Colección de drabbles, situaciones, momentos, hechos. Esto es Panem. Pertenecen al reto "Filosofía y Letras" del Foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"
1. A

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

Conjunto de historias para el reto " **Filosofía y Letras: Reto permanente"** del foro **"Hasta el final de la Pradera"**

Reto donde se escriben drabbles de 155 palabras con las letras del ABC, cuales cambian cada 15 días. ¿Os gusta la idea? ¡APUNTESE!

 _Letra: A  
Palabra: Atardecer_

Cualquier cosa que tengáis para decirme, sea buena o mala, ¡abajo en el cuadrito de reviews! Prometo responderlos y no me haré la floja.

Besos c:

 **Atardecer**

La arena bajo los pies, cálida luego de un día de sol. El sonido del mar, ese que se produce cuando choca contra la boca de la playa, ese que le da vida a este escenario. El viento envuelve y revuelve mí cabello, ahora más ligero, más gris.

Han pasado casi 55 años desde el día que fuimos libres, pero desde que te fuiste, vuelvo a sentirme encerrada en aquel viejo mundo.

El horizonte parece succionar el sol, las nubes revolotean como gaviotas por el cielo. La noche desde las montañas comienza a aparecer implacable.

Y ahí está, ese color que me relataste tantas veces, ese tono anaranjado que sólo encuentro al final del día. Verlo me produce paz, me da calidad, me da la fuerza que necesito para seguir.

La noche se acerca y sé que no estarás en casa, pero mañana volveré a buscarte aquí.

Porque el atardecer es tuyo, _para siempre._


	2. Be

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: B  
Palabra: Brújula _

**Brújula**

¿Quién marcará mi destino?

Siempre me pregunté que buscaba, a dónde iba, qué debía hacer y seguir.

Nunca viví, siempre sobreviví. Con los ojos vacios y el corazón escondido, siempre busqué en el horizonte algo que sabía no iba a encontrar.

Por más que lo negara, siempre esperaba un milagro. Qué inocente que fui, que no abrí los ojos hasta que estuve a punto de irme de tu lado.

Y ahí lo supe.

Que yo misma debía forjar mi futuro, vivir mi presente y olvidar el crudo pasado.

Somos las dos, quizás las tres y a veces los cuatro.

Voy a marcar mi norte y te llevaré. Saldremos victoriosas.

Y vas a estar orgullosa, y la Veta dejará de ser tan oscura, y el mañana volverá a ser brillante.

Por ti patito, por mí. Porque sé que nuestro norte será brillante.


	3. Ce

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: C  
Palabra: Culpa_

 **Culpa**

El olor de su cuerpo, los ojos apagados y el último respiro.

Aun van sobre mí, aun siento que cargo su peso en mi espalda.

Me han podido convertir en lo que siempre negué, fui una pieza más de este juego sediento y sangriento.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Cómo debía actuar?

¿Debí correr? ¿Debí gritar? ¿Debí dejarme morir?

No pude, pensé en ti, en verte otra vez y lo hice.

Me lancé, tiré mi cuerpo otra ella – _más pequeña, más menuda_ – y la asesiné.

¿Cómo dormiré ahora?

¿Cómo viviré ahora?

Sigue su gemido final en el aire, sigue el terror en su visión, sigue la frialdad de su mano intentando alejarme.

¿Cómo te miraré ahora?


	4. De

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: D  
Palabra: Doce_

 **Doce**

Un pequeño pájaro.

Trabajaba para sobrevivir, cantaba para vivir. Así era ella, pura y llena de esperanzas entre tanta amargura.

Intentó soñar con ser libre, alzar sus alas y volar lejos.

Pero fue cazada, fue encerrada, fue obligada a matar para vivir.

Encontró otra ave que le necesitaba, y no le giró la cara. Le ayudó, le quiso y le mostró lo que era ella.

Porque era pequeña, pero no por eso era débil y tonta.

Pero aun así… fue cazada, fue encontrada, fue muerta.

Pero antes, _**le enseñó a cantar**_ , para que su música no muriera con ella.

Voló toda su vida, cantó tanto como pudo.

Pero no fue suficiente, su luz se apagó antes de lo merecido.

Fue una pájara colorida, amigable, pequeña y grácil. Un alma que merece ser recordada en el tiempo.

Muy pequeña para irse, muy niña para luchar.


	5. E

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: E  
Palabra: Extraño _

**Extraño**

El brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, su sonrisa cálida se había enfriado.

¿Quién era él?

Le volvió a mirar, sentía como su pecho se apretaba, quería correr y abrazarlo, quería escucharle y sentirse protegida.

Pero cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre su cuello, supo que no era la persona que esperaba.

Había un ser frente a ella, alguien que ella pensaba conocer.

Sintió dolor, angustia y rabia.

¿Qué tanto había sucedido?

Aquella persona que tiempo atrás la llenaba, ese quien le devolvió sus noches tranquilas y se desvivía por hacerla sonreír, ahora ya no estaba más.

Frente a ella no había más que un extraño. Un individuo que no conocía, y no estaba segura querer conocer.


	6. eFe

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: F  
Palabra: Final _

**Final**

El metal frío contra mi piel, el pequeño escalofrío que recorre mi piel y el dolor abismante que se comienza a disparar desde aquel punto.

Ya no hay frío, ahora quema, arde, molesta, duele.

Caigo al suelo, la cálida tierra me abraza mientras noto como poco a poco mis piernas dejan de seguir mis órdenes. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, tengo miedo.

¿Aquí acabará todo?

Los cuentos de cada noche acaban de perder sentido para mí, nunca hubo príncipe azul, nunca hubo felicidad desbordante, nunca hubo libertad ni redención.

Las lágrimas frías escapan por mis ojos, mientras vuelvo a mirar el brillante cielo que me acuna. Sé que no es real, pero quiero pensar que lo es.

Allá voy, a buscar un mundo mejor. Allá voy, a ser feliz como nunca lo pude aquí.

Allá voy y firmo mi final en el mundo terrenal.


	7. Hache

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: H  
Palabra: Histeria _

**Histeria**

Las puertas se cerraron, el ruido metálico anunció que el seguro estaba puesto y de un segundo a otro el rechizar de las ruedas dio inicio a la marcha del vehículo.

Nada había sido tan real como hasta ese momento, el corazón comenzó a golpetear contra las costillas y el aire escaseaba.

Miró a todos lados, las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Fue ahí, en ese frío momento, entre el movimiento suave de aquel tren y el olor a carne horneada, que el peso de la realidad cayó en sus hombros.

Quería romper un vidrio, lanzarle afuera y ser libre, quería vivir.

Le temblaron las piernas y se apoyó contra el frio metal de la pared, sentía como las palpitaciones subían su ritmo y como sus oídos se tapaban evitando cualquier ruido externo.

La histeria le había atrapado y si no la detenía, este sería su último viaje.


	8. eLe

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins.

 _Letra: L  
Palabra: Libre _

**Libre**

He ganado.

Vuelvo a tomar aire y me lanzo al suelo. Han muerto, 23 han sido, los he contado, he escuchado el sonido que lo anuncia y su imagen que se refleja en el cielo.

Estoy sólo, en una arena que me ha hecho suyo estos días, ¿cuántos fueron?, la sangre del último caído aun impregna mi nariz y manos, sus ojos siguen incrustados en mi cabeza.

Pero lo he hecho, he vencido, he ganado, estoy vivo y me iré de aquí.

Sé que viene ahora, la fiesta, el confeti, las sonrisas, los abrazos vacíos y la amistad de quienes nunca le interesé ni un poco.

Y aunque todo eso suceda, nunca me he sentido tan grande y afortunado como en este minuto, ahora que sé que mi vida no será la de un condenado.

Soy libre, he ganado.


End file.
